


Play Again

by zemira



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Established Relationship, Grinding, Humor, M/M, Nipple Play, Power Play, Power bottom Akashi on one part, Public Blow Jobs, Rimming, Top Furihata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-11-06 00:02:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11024367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zemira/pseuds/zemira
Summary: (Sequel to Game On) Kouki might have won their first game, but Akashi seems determined. At what lengths will they go through to be declared winner this time around?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Before reading this, you need to read [Game On.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3556334)
> 
> Fic was divided into two chapters due to the word count.

“Don’t think this hasn’t been difficult for me as well, Kouki.”

Furihata’s eyes narrowed, hoping his glare would somehow penetrate the screen.

Perhaps if it had been intimidating enough, enough to pose a threat in return, it might have worked. _Might_ have, for the grin that was slowly unfolding on Akashi’s face told him that he had failed miserably in accomplishing that. If anything, his frustration was trickling through his facial movements, completely defeating the purpose of the twitching scowl, and bringing forth a full-fledged pout instead.

“This is stupid,” was all he managed to say before turning away from the screen.

Now he knew for sure he didn’t appear anything close to menacing. Childish?  Maybe. Upset he wasn’t getting his way? That summed it up quite nicely.

He could hear Akashi chuckle behind him, but it wasn’t his usual heckling. Kouki listened carefully, instantly detecting the same frustration entangled in that suave, sonorous tone. And why shouldn’t it have been? If he was suffering, then he was certain Akashi was no better, possibly worse. After all, he had always been the one to…

“If you kept our agreement, it wouldn’t have come to this.”

Kouki only huffed.

“This could have been solved so easily, Kouki, and then, you wouldn’t be so se —”

“I don’t wanna hear it!” Kouki’s face was flaming, and he wasn’t sure it was just from embarrassment. “This isn’t fair. The first game wasn’t anything like this!”

Prior to Kouki winning that game, the sensuality between them had strangely begun to diminish.

At first, nothing seemed out of sorts, but as time went by, Akashi became less and less enthusiastic. He was still affectionate, still embraced him, still showered him with kisses. But the concept of anything beyond that had disappeared. There was no pinning him against the wall and ravaging his mouth until his lips were swollen and raw, or grinding their hips together until they both caved into the tight friction, no fingers drifting from place to place to stir up the fervor that would practically consume them. 

All of it, everything, had vanished.

Kouki’s immediate reaction was to panic.

Before he learned the reason, anyway, because then he was resisting the urge to slap him.

Through his ardent haze, when Akashi spoke of the challenge, he had carelessly accepted. Akashi, of course, had been delighted, and Kouki’s raised suspicion foolishly urged him to ask what this _game_ would consist of.

His answer came in the form of that all too familiar grin lazily curling onto Akashi’s lips and causing his eyes to glitter in the pale light of the room. It warned him far too late that he should have never opened his mouth.

But right there, still entwined in their afterglow, caring was the last matter on Kouki’s mind.

Yet, he couldn’t help but wonder what scheme Akashi would conjure up this time around. And while he did enjoy witnessing the reactions that blossomed within Akashi, the way his voice expelled in wispy breaths when he finally surrendered… though all of that was delightful, Kouki couldn’t see what could possibly be more strenuous than their last game.

So it was a surprise, as the weeks passed by, when Akashi began to abate their intimacy. It took that long before he realized that was the beginning of the game, and Akashi was once again putting their stamina to the test. In probably the cruelest way Kouki could have ever imagined. 

All of that would have been fine, but then he realized celibacy was only part of it. Kouki had become annoyed. He had backed out of everything entirely, and that led to where they both were now. Kouki was frustrated out of his mind in more ways than he wanted to name, but at least Akashi was suffering as well.

That was the only positive aspect in this all.

“Oh?” He could hear the teasing laced in Seijuro’s tone. “Who was the one that said they didn’t care, that they could handle it?”

Kouki frowned.

How was he supposed to know it would turn out like this? Back then, he had been far too caught up in the euphoria that he had won to think of anything coherent. He’d been so swept in by his pride at defeating the _great Akashi Seijuro_ , that his mouth had moved of its own accord, and proclaimed he would win the next bout as well.

A stupid declaration on his part.

He ignored Akashi’s gibe. His lover’s ego didn’t need to swell any further by him granting Seijuro what he knew would be a humiliating answer.

“It’s not fair!” Kouki repeated, “You have a lot that keeps you busy so I doubt you’re feeling it anywhere as much as I am.”

As embarrassing as it was, it was the truth. Akashi was preoccupied by countless tasks, both on school days and on the weekends before they would meet up. Kouki only had practice and occasionally he would hang out with his friends… though lately he found it easier to be with Kagami and Kuroko. He had a hunch the two of them knew what he was trying to conceal from the public eye.

Uh, _almost_ everything he was trying to hide.

Akashi leaned forward to rest his elbows on the desk, hands lacing together and pressing up under his chin.

“Is that what you think?”

What kind of question was that? No, he didn’t _think_ anything _,_ he knew. Akashi’s schedule was perpetually crammed. Where would he have the space to be afflicted by the misery he had brought down on both of them?

“Shall I list to you the countless meetings I have walked out from in these past few weeks?”

Kouki’s forehead wrinkled at his reduced pitch.

“Or, how many times I was tardy for practice?” Akashi’s voice restored to his usual level. “… Reo wasn’t too fond of those.”

Confusion soared. “What does that have to do with…”

“You are on my mind consistently, Kouki.” The resonance of his voice was too low for Kouki, far too low. “And sometimes, it’s rather difficult to restrain certain thoughts. Especially when, though it was by my choice, we’re going through a period where I cannot satisfy you.”

Oh. No.

He froze. Kouki knew exactly where this was headed, and if he wasn’t quick to prevent it, it would only continue. Shaking his head, he swiftly pushed back in his chair, sliding away from the desk, and waving his hands from side to side.

That should have been all the indication needed to stop, but sometimes he forgot who he was dealing with.

Akashi’s gaze didn’t waver, despite the other’s distance.

“How I adore that sweet voice of yours, but I cherish it even more when it’s repeatedly chanting my name.”

Kouki’s hands had begun to sway more frantically. “Stop.”

“Those lovely expressions you make, especially the one when you’ve lost every bit of control and so willingly surrender.”

He could feel his eye begin to twitch. “Why are we talking about this?!”

Kouki was hoping that was enough to cease this  _discussion_.

“Where do you think I went those times I excused myself, Kouki?” No, of course not,  _why_ would he stop when asked countless times now? “Do you not recall last week in the middle of our date when you accidentally brushed up against me? Where did you believe I went? Thoughts are one matter, but actually feeling you is another.”

Kouki desperately clicked on the mouse, hoping to mute the conversation, but only managed to make the volume louder.

“My hand is no substitute for your —”

“OKAY, I GET IT!” he screeched, “No more!”

Akashi leaned back in his chair, and Kouki was sure he’d be teased with that smug, irritating grin. The one he’d be _rewarded_ with each time Akashi knew he had gotten under his skin, for it had happened countless times before.

But to his surprise, the expression he encountered was one Kouki wished he could imprint in his memory forever. The longing, the desire in those mismatched depths succeeded in making his own yearning flourish.

Though, he couldn’t deny he wasn’t feeling the same, at least on some sort of level. Humiliating as it sounded, he too had mimicked Akashi’s illicit acts during this period of their lack of intimacy. While it did provide a little relief, Akashi was correct. There _was_ no substitute.

Kouki, of course, would never admit that to his lover.

“I am only speaking of the truth.”

He was quick to retaliate. “You’re the one who caused this in the first place!”

That wistful gaze morphed into a slight scowl.

“I’m fully aware of that.”

It was almost entertaining to see Akashi of all people this frustrated. Brought on by a poor decision of his own making, he’d turned them both into miserable messes. As cruel as it was for him to admit, Kouki was obtaining a wicked satisfaction in seeing his lover in this state.

Almost. He had to remember _he_ wasn’t enjoying it either.

“If it’s bothering you so much, why do you keep going?”

It made no sense otherwise.

“We’re in the middle of a game.”

His eye twitched again. “Didn’t I say I wasn’t going to play it?!”

Okay, so it wasn’t that he _didn’t want_ to, but the whole situation was insanely stupid. When Akashi requested a second game, Kouki thought it would be like the first. But it had been anything but that. And for the life of him, Kouki couldn’t understand why he had chosen to start it this way.

Unless there was some sinister motive behind it that he wasn’t noticing as of yet.

Kouki wasn’t sure if he was more terrified or intrigued by the possibility.

“Besides.” What was he saying? By the time he had reconsidered, it was far too late. “I never thought you wanted to be below anyone.”

By the shift in Akashi’s expression, he knew he had stepped over a line.

“I do not lower myself to anyone,” he hissed, “No one is above me.”

Kouki became more puzzled. “But isn’t that what this is?!” He didn’t mean to raise his voice, but everything was beginning to make no sense. “It is if you want me to be the one to do… that.”

“No.” Akashi’s tone was once more leveled. “You have stirred my curiosity from the last time, and I want to see how well you perform when you are the one working the strings.”

He held up his hand when he saw Kouki begin to protest.

“I know what you are about to say, Kouki, and I’ll answer that for you. You’re in an entirely different category than everyone else… to where I will allow myself to be below you. I have no objections toward that.”

Heat quickly rushed to his face. “… That wasn’t the answer I thought I’d hear.”

“What were you expecting, then?”

“Don’t know,” he mumbled, cheeks still red.

Still touched by the response, Kouki was beginning to realize how much Akashi wanted him to be in the lead. There was no underlying mischief within his words. Akashi was being as truthful about the matter as he could be.

From the beginning, Kouki knew his request that had been misunderstood, had been the cause of everything. But never did Kouki think things would go in this direction. When he had brought up the suggestion, it was more about him having control over what happened between them.

Not that he would be the one who was in the dominant position.

Sure, Kouki could go through with it, but to be entirely honest with himself, he wasn’t sure it would suit him. It was selfish, yes, but he enjoyed receiving all the attention Akashi gave him. How could he even begin to compete against that? Akashi had the skills… skills he had learned from them being together, since they were each other’s first time, but he still had them. There was no way Kouki could come even close.

And yet, Akashi seemed so determined on it, so eager, so what would be the harm in trying? Besides, Kouki had won the first game, so who was to say he wouldn’t triumph with this one? Then the pressure of having to take lead would be gone.

But then he would feel guilty because of Akashi.

And then he would end up buckling down over that guilt and…

Wait, what?

“Arggghh!” he yelled, breaking out of his thought bubble.

Seijuro’s brow rose. “If you wish to be alone, I’ll go. It seems I have overwhelmed you with everything.”

Sinking into another troubling debate with himself, Kouki pondered the request again, and again. If Akashi did in fact win this time around, would it truly be so bad if Kouki were to indulge in his desires? It wasn’t as though Kouki would have to bear everything on his own. Akashi would be there to guide him, to show him the correct way if needed, if he became nervous and began to retreat.

Just as he always had done for him.

“Kouki?”

He inhaled so strongly, he could feel his lungs pinch.

“Okay.”

Akashi blinked, a bit puzzled by this response.

“I’ll do it.”

And then it was d _éjà_ vu all over again.

The grin on Akashi’s face was terrifying, and Kouki could tell he was absolutely delighted by the change in plans.

“So you want to resume the game.”

Kouki nodded. “But I have a question.”

“Go on.”

“Why do it like this? Where we … um, stopped… you know. Won’t that make it easier to lose cause of… um….”

Did he really need to spell it out?!

“It won’t.” Akashi said in a clipped tone, as though discussing their sex life was mundane to him. “We’re still on the same level, but this is a bit riskier, which makes it more fun.”

Kouki rolled his eyes. “Yeah, sure, fun.”

Words slowed between them until they sat in silence. And while Kouki was overjoyed for a break in the embarrassing discussion, the manic smile absolutely refused to leave Akashi’s face. The signal that this discussion was far from over.

“If you want,” and that opener was all it took for Kouki to know, “I have no problem if you want to relieve yourself a bit while I’m still sitting he —”

“S-shut up!”

The video call then abruptly ended, Kouki being the one to do so.

* * *

 

“A powder?” Kouki was puzzled by the package. “There’s no crazy device?”

Seijuro’s brow rose at what he assumed to be camouflaged disappointment.

“Did you want there to be?”

He waved his hands. “No, that’s fine!”

“Besides, given our current state… a toy is not satisfactory for an extended game.”

“Since you would lose so easily?” Kouki cupped his hand over his mouth. “I mean… er…”

Akashi’s lips curled. “Are you being cocky because you happened to win the last one?”

His face instantly lit up. “N-no! I didn’t mean it that way!” Furihata swiftly changed subjects. “How is a powder going to do anything?”

“This isn’t a simple powder, Kouki. It’s an aphrodisiac.” Translating the expression on Kouki’s face, he continued with, “It’s not going to harm you, if that’s what you are afraid of.”

Kouki shook his head. “That’s not what I was worried about.” It was more how he was going to phrase his next question. “How is this supposed to work? I mean, I know how it works, but … how…does it… oh, you get it!”

 “We take it, allow the effects to begin, and see which one of us can withstand it the longest.”

Kouki was still bewildered. “But how do you… take it?”

“With food or drink. The latter preferred if it has an aftertaste.” He looked at the package. “It says it doesn’t, but I stand by that decision. For me. You can choose what you wish.”

“Won’t it dissolve and lose its effect?”

Akashi shrugged. “We will find out, now won’t we.”

“We’re doing this today? Right now?”

His lover nodded.

Kouki felt elated. Unlike last time, he wouldn’t have to undergo misery at school. That had to have been one of the most hellish days of his life. Enduring the torture while trying to maintain appearances as though he didn’t have something pulsing against his most sensitive spot. To know he wouldn’t have to do that, relieved the burden.

 _Some_ of it.

But he was also aware Akashi could swap their arrangement at any given moment, so it was best to keep his joy to himself.

Settling on the same approach, he watched as his lover crossed the room. As Akashi made the preparations, Kouki used the moment to have a brief internal dispute. He was clueless on how he was going to behave after this was ingested, and that provoked some uneasiness. On the other hand, he had won the first game, had he not? Only, this time, they were playing on a much riskier level… even though there was nothing pulsating inside him.

Nor did either of them have any control. Whatever happened was entirely out of the other’s hands, and he would be lying to himself if he said it didn’t present him with a small thrill. Akashi losing control, in this sense… was always something Kouki enjoyed seeing. Especially with how rare it was. 

He didn’t realize he was submerged in a trance until a cup was before him. Kouki peered at it questioningly, and then back up at Akashi.

“Is it in there…?”

He was handed the packet, once more confusing him.

Seijuro’s expression was dull. “I figured you wished to do it yourself, since you might feel I’m tricking you somehow.”

He frowned. “I didn’t think that at all.”

Though he was well aware of the impish nature of his lover, Kouki also knew he was never out to cause harm. If Seijuro was behaving in such a way, it was pertaining to something playful.

At those words, Akashi’s mien changed entirely, and he proceeded with the original plan. Once receiving it, Kouki peered inside the cup before bringing it to his nose.

“Doesn’t have a smell…”

He heaved a breath, and prepared to sip it, when a hand stopped him.

“I’ll test it.”

Akashi sampled the drink, pausing a moment to assess.

“It has no flavor.”

Kouki then followed suit, touching the cup to his lips and taking a small sip.

“How long does it take?”

Akashi sat beside him. “It varies, but I’m sure we’ll know when it’s starting to take effect.”

“… That’s it then? We stay here all day and do nothing to see who gives in first?” He laughed. “That doesn’t sound too bad.”

But the keen stare Akashi was bestowing him with caused another lump to shape. Who the hell was he kidding? Did he really think it would be that simple when it was Akashi fashioning the rules? They had been together how long? and he was still somehow caught off guard when by now he shouldn’t have been.

“Stay here and do nothing?” he chuckled, “Oh, no, my dear Kouki. You have it all wrong.”

Like he shouldn’t have seen that one coming.

He placed a finger against his nose, leisurely trailing it downward until it swept against Kouki’s lips.

“I am allowed to touch you in any way I wish, still clothed, of course, while this is taking effect. You are allowed to do the same to me.” His mismatched eyes gleamed. “And remember, Kouki, this is something I truly desire, so don’t think you can win this one so easily.”

Kouki restrained his laughter. Who would have ever thought Akashi Seijuro of all people would be so determined to be dominated. Dominated by someone like him. It made his pride swell, to know he was the only one who had that authority, but he wasn’t about to admit that. Not yet, anyway

 “So we stay here and do that?”

He slid a few paces back, dividing their close range, and snapping Kouki from his daze.

“That’s the plan, yes.”

Relief washed over him. Honestly, compared to how the last game had unfolded, he had expected worse, much worse. Staying inside with a drug that boosted their libido as they tried to get each other off didn’t seem horrible. In fact, Kouki would be lying if he wasn’t looking forward to that. Especially after how long it had been.

He could definitely get around this. Not that he would voice that, though.

“Oh, before I forget. We’re meeting with Reo this afternoon for lunch. Kagami and Tetsuya will be coming as well.”

And of course, he got much worse. Why wouldn’t he? Kouki really needed to cease these mental debates, as all they did was curse him nonstop. It happened each and every time he assumed the outcome wasn’t going to be as disastrous as intended, and he always screwed himself. Sometimes not in the best way…. Not like _this_ way.

Kouki pouted. “I really hate you sometimes.”

At least they would be able to see each other’s suffering. Unlike the last time when they were miles apart, and Kouki had to produce lame excuses for his classmates why his behavior was so eccentric. The pleasure of seeing Akashi’s reactions up close and personal would be there, and how he would handle them in front of others.

Akashi restored their closeness to lightly plant a kiss on his protruding lips. He instantly pulled back, frowning, and puzzling Kouki all together.

“That probably wasn’t the wisest decision.” He then melded their mouths once more. “This might be a bit more difficult than I thought. It’s hard to contain myself, especially when you are so kissable.”

Kouki’s face heated, nudging their noses together.

 “You’ll definitely lose this one, too.”

Seijuro smiled, fingers curling around his jaw, and then softly stroking his inflamed cheek.

“Famous last words, Kouki. Famous last words.”

* * *

 

To Kouki’s surprise, the ride to the restaurant was eerily quiet.

He had fully expected to be swamped with his lover’s persistent teasing, but oddly enough, Akashi hadn’t said a word. His hands were poised at his sides, expression blank, and eyes staring ahead. Maybe he didn’t want to attempt anything while they were confined to such a small space.

That was the only reason Kouki could think of.

Every now and then, Akashi would turn to him and smile softly before returning to stare ahead. Nothing was unusual about that, as Akashi had done that countless times. There was no difference from today. And yet… Kouki couldn’t help but sense something was amiss.

There had been no physical contact since that last kiss after they set the game in motion. That in itself was odd, since Akashi used every opportunity he obtained to touch him. Even if it was a light brush to his arm or simply holding hands. And, besides, wasn’t that the point of this round? To touch each other until one of them caved?

It was extremely peculiar.

Leaning back against the seat, Furihata closed his eyes. Honestly, to him, he didn’t seem any different. He didn’t feel overwhelmed or feverish and sweating profusely, nor did he have the urge for Akashi push him up against the nearest object and just ruin him. The most he did feel was a bit fuzzy in the head, but that really was no bother.

Perhaps it wasn’t working yet, or maybe it wouldn’t work at all. Maybe the lunch would go faster and much easier than he had envisioned ever since they took the drug, and they’d be back before he knew it.

As a relief as it might have been, Kouki couldn’t suppress the slight disappointment. He would, of course, never reveal that to Akashi, but he couldn’t lie to himself. The pending excitement was fading, in knowing that they weren’t going to embark in a risky game within the next hour. That when they returned home, Akashi would probably have to think of another way to continue.

Sexual intimacy wasn’t depended on, not when their relationship was as solid as it could be. But it was a great perk. Aside from the obvious, Kouki felt that each time they were that close it only strengthened their connection. And now because of this dumb game (which he’d never admit his excitement toward), he would have to wait longer. The only positive was, at least Akashi was suffering as well.

If he didn’t want to play these stupid games, neither of them would be in the first place!

He could feel the car beginning to slow, tugging him from his troubled bubble; their destination must have been reached.

Briefly disregarding his disappointment, Kouki tried to focus on the time he would share with both his and Akashi’s teammates. He could at least look forward to that, since now he didn’t have to be on edge about the other matter.

Yes, they would enjoy a nice, pleasant lunch with their friends. He would worry about it later. Surely by then, Akashi would have come up with some insane solution to everything.

It was then when Akashi lightly ran his fingertips down his arm, and Kouki was absolutely certain he was struck by a force of electricity. Or something pretty damn close. He exhaled sharply, spinning around, alarmed by the fogged eyes he encountered.

“W-what was that?” he nearly gasped.

Akashi leaned forward, his lips brushing against his ear.

“The beginning.” He nipped at the shell. “The slightest touch will render you senseless.”

And then with that last bit of utterance, he was opening the door for his exit.

Kouki froze. That kind of a reaction from simply touching his arm?

Suddenly he wanted to kick himself for ever seeming a bit of disappointed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Right this way, Akashi-sama,” the host greeted, spreading out his arm toward a nearby archway.

The fact that he seemed to know just who Seijuro was didn’t strike Kouki as odd. If anything, he felt a small sigh rise to his lips. Everywhere they went, they repeated this same exchange over and over. The perks of having a well-connected lover, he supposed.

As they walked through the halls dividing the private dining areas of the restaurant, he took an opportunity to absorb the décor. Unsurprisingly, it was beyond elegant, furnished in a modern style with black wood accents and pops of color from the glossy photographs framed on the walls.

Kouki assumed they were taken by some high-profile photographer; some of the pictures had visible autographs etched in the corners in silver pen. The lighting was cozy, a warm orange glow dappled the space around them, making it feel like less of a business and more like a friend’s house they were coming to a dinner party at.

He expelled another sigh. It never got any easier, but over time, he was trying his best to adjust to the lifestyle he found himself in being with Akashi. Which usually meant that his head was spinning more often than not. On this occasion, however, he could see one advantage to their setting.

“Um, so, this place is really fancy,” he remarked, trying not to sound eager about opening the new line of conversation. “Was it a recommendation from somebody, or —?”

“My father owns it,” Akashi replied, completely uninterested seeming. “Or, I suppose that I do.”

Kouki’s jaw lowered. He stole a frantic second look at their surroundings.

This was theirs, too?

And the way that Akashi had said it – Kouki felt his head spin a bit more. It was as if he was discussing the weather, not their apparent ownership of somewhere so impressive. Like it wasn’t even a blip on the radar.

Geez, Kouki cursed himself, he should have seen that coming. Why wouldn’t they go to lunch at one of the Akashi Corporation’s many holdings? Why wouldn’t his lover’s father own half the classy joints in town? He should’ve never hoped to go anyplace different!

“Sei-chan!” Reo’s greeting was as jubilant as ever. “Kou-chan! So nice to see you!”

Kuroko nodded. “Hello, Furihata-kun, Akashi-kun.”

“Hi, Mibuchi-san.” Kouki then waved to his two teammates, hand lowering at what he discovered. “Er…hello.”

Seijuro’s hardened gaze was instantly on the unexpected occupant.

“I wasn’t aware you would be joining us, Daiki.”

Aomine cringed inwardly at the frigid tone. “Well, yeah.” He shrugged. “I was with Tetsu and Kagami, so I figured why not.”

“I suppose next time I will have to hand out invitations,” he quipped.

Discarding any response, Akashi took a seat, gesturing to the vacant one beside him. Kouki followed suit, checking that their chairs were at least a few inches apart. But of course, Akashi had other plans in mind, and yanked them together as closely as possible.

Typical.

Reo smiled. “We were waiting on you two before ordering.”

Sorting through the menu, Akashi thumbed through the specials, though Kouki could see his eyes roaming. That should have been the sign he needed, the one that was there to warn him something was awry.

But of course he didn’t abide by the flashing lights too well.

The next he knew, there was something trailing against his side. Kouki’s prime reaction was to jump, a yelp escaping his lips. This of course brought confused glances from the other occupants at the table, including the one who had provoked his sudden strange behavior.

“S-sorry,” Furihata laughed tightly, “My finger got caught.”

Kouki fumed, cheeks tinged. Ducking behind the menu, he pretended to skim through the choices. Great, now he was the one that seemed insane, and in front of their teammates, nonetheless. He needed to summon the rare devious portions of his mind to retaliate. But so far, it was blank… fogged, would be the better word. Damnit, this was beginning to work too quickly… and here he thought it wasn’t going to at all.

It was then the kettle arrived. He needed something right now to soothe his nerves. Kouki reached a hand out, unaware Akashi had done the same. Their hands touched lightly, both freezing to peer at one another as trying to decide who was going to do what.

Still annoyed from before, Kouki covered his lover’s hand entirely, brushing his fingers along his knuckles.

An absolute dumb and indubitably real pathetic move on his part, but Kouki was clueless on what to do. He couldn’t mimic Akashi’s acts, as he was certain he was aware he would do so. There was nothing else he had in mind, and if he did think of something, Akashi would probably be one step ahead.

As always.

“What seems appetizing to you, Kouki?” Akashi was once more browsing the menu as though nothing happened. “Anything in particular?”   

Food really was the least of concerns on his mind. Not when he was on edge every damn second.

“I’m not hungry.”

Akashi clicked his tongue. “You have to eat something.” He slid toward him, their knees bumping. “Now, what looks good to you?”

His hand slithered up Kouki’s thigh, fingers stroking the inner edges, as Akashi leaned in.

“I know what does to me,” he purred.

Ears burning, he freed another yelp. Furihata shot up in his seat, nearly toppling to the floor. His face was painted red, arms thrashing when he pushed back from the table.

“N-noooo it does not!”

“Kouki, what’s wrong?” The innocent air caused Kouki to scowl. “That’s the second time you have shouted.”

Across the table and to the side, three sets of eyes were puzzled, worried, even. One narrowed- Aomine.

“Uhhh, you all right?” Kagami ignored the glare beside him. “What doesn’t?”

Cheeks still ablaze, Kouki laughed weakly. “N-nothing. Sorry about that… again!”

Reclaiming his position, Kouki settled back into his chair to sulk. This game wasn’t going his way, not even close. Akashi knew every discreet move, and what had Kouki done so far? Ran his fingers against his knuckles. Yeah, sure, this was going to seal his win, no problem.

In the meantime, he was the one once more left looking like the idiot while Akashi expressed false concern over his abrupt behavior. Behavior he knew the reason for happening! Could this become any more annoying?

Maybe he shouldn’t have been so cocky, after all.

With that catastrophe thankfully shelved, normality resumed at the table. Their meals were then placed, Akashi persuading him to order a small something. Why? So he could pull another stupid move and make Kouki appear even more foolish than he already did?

Since the last mishap, Akashi hadn’t attempted anything. Usual, yes, but Kouki wasn’t harping on it, especially when he had made that mistake during the ride here. Besides, he could use the pause to hopefully plot in his favor. And since Akashi had taken up a discussion with his vice-captain, he was clearly, at least for the moment, distracted.

This was the motive he had been waiting for.

Assuming it continued.

“Furihata-kun,” Kuroko interrupted his plight, “I forgot to tell you that I found that book you wanted.”

He glanced up to see him holding said book.

From across the table.

A few chairs away.

Exactly what he needed.

Not bothering to reconsider his pending actions, and with no shred of hesitation, Kouki climbed over Seijuro. He heard him intake sharply when he managed to oh-so-conveniently rub against him, bringing more confused gazes from their teammates. It was quickly overlooked, Kouki making his way over to Kuroko with a beaming smile.

The book was one reason, but Kouki was certain that wasn’t the full cause of his current elation.

“Thanks so much, Kuroko! I was looking for this.”

Tetsuya nodded. “You are welcome. It was actually Kagami-kun who located the shop.”

Kouki turned to Kagami, receiving a nod in return. Once more expressing his gratitude to Kuroko, he headed back to his chair. Eyes roving, he avoided direct contact with Akashi, choosing to relish in the moment of his brief triumph.

“Is there any reason why you couldn’t have simply pushed your chair out and exited that way?” Akashi wasted no time.

Kouki shrugged; he could be casual as needed be, too.

“You should know why.”

Akashi stared blankly at him, as though trying to reassess his answer.

“I see.” His expression shifted. “I’ll remember that.”

Kouki swallowed, awaiting a further comment. But it never came. Instead, his lover had reimmersed himself in the table’s conversation.

 

 

 

 

As time ticked on, Kouki couldn’t help but to feel the stirrings of panic. 

But why was he wondering? Why was he sitting here worrying about that, when he should have been planning his next move? If Akashi wasn’t going to do anything, then he should have been using the advantage to climb ahead of the game for the time being.

Within mid conversation, their food arrived.

At least for now, he didn’t have to worry. Akashi would need both his hands to dine. There was absolutely no way he could taunt and tease him for the time being, and if so, Kouki was certain someone would catch on.

Nah, he was safe, for this moment.

About to enjoy his meal, Kouki froze when Akashi suddenly turned to him.

“You should put this on, Kouki.”

He draped the napkin over his lap, soothing it down until it protected his entire bottom half. Why did he need it? Sure, he could be a tad messy at times… but he didn’t need to be reminded! So why did he…

And then Akashi’s hand was brushing against his clothed erection, the thumb providing just the right amount of pressure. So perfect…so…

Kouki shuddered, repressing the urge to scream out in frustration. But it didn’t stop the heat from coursing through his veins and straight down to his groin. And of course once more, no one took notice. How the hell was he getting away with this without a single eye coming their way?

This was it. He was going to  _somehow_ gain the upper hand of this.

Fumbling through his meal, Kouki managed a few bites before the fork dropped from his grasp. He stared at it for a few moments, debating on his next course of action. Could he…

“Er, I’ll get it,” he found himself saying.

Seijuro paid him no mind as he disappeared beneath the table. His discussion with Mibuchi and Kuroko was exactly the distraction Kouki needed. Whether it would continue after he began, he didn’t know. But now wasn’t the time to worry about that.

Once secured underneath, Kouki had a moment to consider his thoughts. The risk he was about to take was a tremendous one. They might have been in the back of the restaurant, but there were four other occupants in the area aside from Akashi. One slip up, and he would be completely mortified.

His desire to win and lust-fogged brain seemed to discard that logic. Shamefully obeying their advice, Kouki ignored any warnings that prodded him, and placed the recovered fork in his pocket. There was no turning back now. Heaving a breath, he slowly crawled back to where he and Akashi’s seating was.

“So Sei-chan really thinks it’ll work out.” Reo smiled. “We have yet to put it to the test.”

Akashi nodded. “It took a great deal of planning. We were —”

He froze mid-sentence. Something was against his leg, seeming to be at a standstill. Bewildered, he peered down, eyes widening at what he uncovered before the tablecloth swept back into place and concealed all trace.

Head fixed between his thighs, Kouki began to nudge at the clothed bump. He could hear how the conversation had hit a dead halt, could feel how rigid Akashi’s frame had become. Peering to the side, he spotted Akashi’s arm shaking from how much he was clenching his fist. That was the last visual Kouki had before he leaned forward and wrapped his lips around him.

Teeth clenched, Akashi struggled against to the warm wetness invading his groin. Never did he see this coming, not once. Even the emperor eye could have never predicted what Kouki had engaged. The thought never would have crossed his mind, not even fragment, and yet there he was...

“Sei-chan?” 

Closing his eyes, he exhaled slowly before focusing back on his teammate.

“I apologize. I lost my train of thought for a second.” It was going to be more than a second if what was under the table continued. “As I was saying…”

Unfazed, Kouki continued to mouth at him, tongue poking through every now and then to brush against the pleats of his slacks. He knew it would be much more effective without the clothing barrier, but his options were limited. And by how Akashi was stumbling over his words above, it had to be causing some sort of a reaction.

“That depends on what you do, Tetsuya.” His attention had shifted to Kuroko. “You should ask Daiki that question, for if you were to….”

And then he was completely silent.

Realizing the distraction was no longer in play, Kouki upped the antics. He sucked at the bulge as much as he could, his hand sliding beneath to stroke what his mouth couldn’t cover. By how erratic Akashi’s movements had become, he knew he had this victory in his grasp.

Just a bit more, and he would be…

“Are you all right, Furihata-kun?” Kuroko had lifted the tablecloth from his side. “Did you find your fork?”

**_Bang._ **

“Ow!”

Flinching, Kouki whined when he abruptly jerked and collided with the table. As stupid as it may have sounded, Kuroko’s concern had snagged him by surprise. He had fully expected Seijuro to be the one to tug him back into place, to halt him from gaining victory for a second time. But his lover hadn’t moved since then. Despite Kouki’s head meeting the table top, he never uttered a single word.

Which was unusual, given Akashi fussed over him even if he scraped his knee on the pavement.

Though, now, Kouki was more troubled by if Kuroko had seen him between Akashi’s thighs. The rap on his head had temporarily ceased the love drug’s influence, reality weighing down on him, and bringing his behavior to the light. He should have been thankful for Kuroko’s interference, but with how expressionless his teammate was, it was difficult to tell if he had seen anything.

“Y-yeah, Kuroko.” He shook away the daze. “I-I think I found it!”

Daiki snorted. “For fuck’s sake, just get another fork.”

“Aomine-kun,” Kuroko warned, “We are in a public place. Please watch your language.”

“I’m only saying, Tetsu!”

By now, he was thoroughly humiliated. Cheeks flushed and composure barely gathered, Kouki climbed back into his chair, reaching for a napkin to dust the fork off. Across from him, Aomine was completely revolted, as though someone had spit in his basketball shoes. Since when was he of all people, one for what was improper or what was deemed acceptable?

“You’re really going to use that still?” Aomine’s jeering showed no signs of ending.

It was nearly astonishing, bizarre even, to not see Akashi interpose. At the beginning of Aomine’s gibing, he would have easily counteracted with a snide remark of his own on Kouki’s behalf. And yet, he continued to remain voiceless, his expression unknown since Kouki refused to face him at the given moment.

He bit his lip, repressing the urge to panic. Had he upset Akashi? Kouki was only following the rules of the game, and yet…

"I didn’t want them to have to look for it later,” he finished lamely.

“That’s nice of you, Kou-chan.” Reo was smiling. “I’m sure they’ll appreciate it.”

Kagami snickered. “It must have gone into a blackhole with how long you were under there looking for it.”

“Aha…ha… y-yeah,” Furihata laughed awkwardly, “It’s really dark under there.”

As discreetly as possible, he peered down to see Akashi’s hand still clenched in his lap. He could practically feel those eyes burning against him, causing him to scoot his chair more to the right. Whether he was offended at his actions or it was something else, Kouki was clueless.

But it surely wasn’t soothing the current problem he sustained. Now with the drug reclaiming control and forming a collaboration with his previous shenanigans, it was worse. _A lot_ worse.

From there, the conversation rekindled, Kagami and Aomine launching into a bickering match with Kuroko caught in the middle. Reo’s focus returned to Akashi, but the captain only remained silent. Which wasn’t unusual, since Akashi chose to be more of a listener when it came to these affairs. But no, this was different, and by the way Reo’s tone had shifted, Kouki realized he knew there was something off, too.

 “Sei-chan? Do you think so?”

Chancing a glance, he turned to the side, and his eyes locked with Akashi’s. Kouki swallowed hard. His lover was staring at him with such at intensity, it made his cock twitch. Sweat was beginning to prickle at the back of his neck, his hands beginning to shake, and Kouki knew he could no longer stay there.

He abruptly stood, bowing his head at the confused looks he received.

 “U-um,” Kouki stammered, “P-please excuse me.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Alone in the washroom, Kouki leaned over the sink, forehead resting against the coolness of the mirror. Eyes weighted, his breaths were erratic, expelling in short, gasping puffs. Droplets crept on his flushed skin, trickling a path down to his already soaked shirt. His body was quivering, his trembling fingers trying to desperately cling to the counter’s edges.

What had come over him? Never did Kouki think he’d bold, daring enough to engage in such behavior. On his own accord. The thought alone would have twisted him into a flustered mess. Did he regret it? Of course not. Would he be completely mortified to attempt it once again? Without a doubt.

The quirky movements, the wide-eyed expression when Kouki had touched his thigh had been worth the plunge. Puzzled at first, and then thoroughly surprised, posture becoming stiff and knuckles tight. Kouki was certain his lover had never expected he would chance such a risk to advance, maybe even succeed in the game.

But now _stood_ another problem. One that was practically killing him.

Splashing some water on his face, Kouki clenched his teeth. Before this, he had already been enduring a slight erection. Now he was absolute certain he was sustaining the hardon from hell. Every step he took, he was in agony. He hadn’t thought of this aftermath, for he was so convinced Akashi would have admitted defeat then, and he’d once more be crowned winner.

How wrong he had been, to underestimate him. Kouki was letting his previous win get to his head, and now he was stuck with the consequences. What was he going to do? He couldn’t stay holed up in here until their luncheon was through, but he was certainly beginning to hope so.

It was at the point he was debating if it was worth seeing this through the end.

The door then slammed open, and he instantly went on defense when he saw who it was.

 “I…I wasn’t going to do anything!” His hands shot up. “I just couldn’t stay there like this!”

Akashi stood there, motionless, and staring at him with narrowed eyes. The silence between them was deafening, their breaths mingling. As aroused as he might have been, the precarious sight was difficult for Kouki to repress the fear his lover might have been livid by his actions.

“S-Sei?”

He then moved, but it was to secure the lock behind him into place. Kouki swallowed, his heart pounding vigorously as he watched him come toward him. His steps were slow, and Kouki found himself backing against the wall.

“W-why are you... a-ah...”

Akashi hovered over him. Flattening his palms against the panels, he trapped Kouki between them, pinning him with the same fiery glare he had done after he returned from under the table. His lips curled, fingers twining in the chestnut tresses before his hand repositioned against the wall.

“You are becoming quite bold, my Kouki.”

His voice was rough, their lips inches apart, puffs of warmth fanning delightfully against Kouki’s skin.

“And you are going to pay dearly for that.”

Kouki’s breath hitched, hooded eyes gazing ahead. Those mismatched depths were cloudy, thick lashes fluttering and sweeping butterfly kisses against his cheek. How Kouki wanted to launch himself forward and indulge in what he had been yearning for ever since they began this ridiculous game.

“S-Sei, are you —”

But before he could finish his rambling, Akashi leaned in and fulfilled his long-waited desires.

They connected slowly at first, caress following caress, the entire opposite of what Kouki had expected given the earlier _threat_. He returned kiss after kiss, the feel of Akashi’s lips against his only heightening his fervor.

Akashi’s hand then slid from the wall to curl around Kouki’s neck, fingers dipping to cup his chin. With this new angle, he raised Kouki’s head slightly, nibbling on his bottom lip to gain access. Kouki instantly granted it, sighing softly when Akashi’s tongue swirled around the edges before sweeping through to greet his.

Tongues meshing, and teeth clashing, Kouki clung to him, dull nails digging into Akashi’s shoulders. His mouth moved eagerly, his lungs beginning to pinch at the quick depletion of oxygen.

Managing to tear himself away, Kouki gasped out,                                                         

“Isn’t this… breaking…the… rules of the…. game?”

Akashi dropped another kiss. “No, I don’t recall saying that this was against it. We’re both still clothed, are we not?”

“But aren’t we supposed —”

His query drowned, Kouki trilling out a quiet moan when Akashi settled between his thighs. The stiffness of Akashi’s erection perfectly aligned with his, and Kouki had to bite his lip when he began to grate their hips together.

Establishing a slow yet sturdy rhythm, Akashi initiated another kiss, tongue retracing its path back to his. Kouki’s head tilted back, eyes flickering as he allowed himself to be consumed by the overwhelming sensations. Oh, how he missed this. Granted, they weren’t in the proper place for this lewd rowdiness, but right now, that was the least of his concerns.

His mind was frazzled, any warning easily subdued by the heat trapped between them. Akashi’s tongue glided so gracefully against his own, their saliva mingling, the rocking of his hips driving him closer and closer to the edge. Kouki’s repeated groan was muffled, arms tugging him closer, and limbs wrapping around his swaying waist.

Dividing their connection, Akashi settled against his neck. Tongue coasting along the damp skin, he located Kouki’s rapid pulse, swirling the tip against it. He was rewarded with another moan, Kouki’s grip on him tightening.

There was a split moment when he himself drifted. The friction between them was far too enticing, and Akashi wanted nothing but to be ambushed by it. Nothing was more important in that given moment but the heat they were generating.

Kouki’s whimper brought reality crashing down, and he realized they were still locked in the game. A game that he foolishly had to make. Seijuro was slowly beginning to regret it, each time the friction between them increased, by his own accord and rotation of his hips.

It only delivered more torment for the both of them when Kouki began to return the thrusts.

The familiar knot began to pull in his stomach, and Kouki snapped from his daze. Panicked, his eyes shot open, staring into the confused yet clouded ones before him. Oh, hell, they were still in this stupid game, weren’t they? And he was about to lose horribly.

No, not after all the risks he had taken. He would win this one as well.

His fingers slid down Akashi’s chest, ensnaring the nub through the fabric. Without hesitation, he rubbed his thumb against it before tugging at it gently. The sharp intake Akashi expelled brought him a round of shivers, beckoning Kouki to repeat the act.

Seijuro’s tempo quickened, trying to desperately evade Kouki’s sensual motions. His lover was becoming bolder to both his displeasure and approval, and he was only proving that as he continued to play with his nipples through his shirt.

Before he could reconsider, Kouki once more caught him off guard. Head bent, he abruptly flicked at the hardened bud with the tip of his tongue, his fingers brushing against the neglected one.

Akashi shuddered, pausing his movements to regain control.

“This ends now.”

Kouki uttered a cry when he was suddenly yanked from the wall. He could feel hands slithering around his backside, Akashi’s fingers sliding further down until he reached his target. Before Kouki could react, a finger probed him through the fabric, brushing delightfully against his opening.

He knew then he had lost.

His lips parted, releasing another cry before it was muffled by Akashi. Still trapped within clothing, his cock twitched against the thick fabric of his jeans, splattering against the material. His grip on Akashi loosened, and Kouki would have collapsed to the floor if it wasn’t for him holding him up.

When it was over, Akashi had pulled slightly away, lips once more inches apart.

“T-that’s not fair…” he panted heavily against his mouth, “… you…cheated…”

Akashi nipped at his bottom lip. “If that’s cheating, then you should have been disqualified, and I win by default for that little stunt you pulled under the table.”

Head bowed, and posture radiating of disappointment, Kouki’s gaze was ashamed.

“You… didn’t like it…?”

Stupefied, Akashi stared into the eyes that were as fogged as his. Kouki’s expression was one he wanted to engrave in his memory forever. The raw, unprotected fervor, the carnal desire glistening in those hazel depths. It took every ounce of his control to not push him back against the wall and ravage his mouth until his lips were swollen and pinkened. Every bit of restraint to not finish what they started.

Though, factually, he could easily indulge. Now that the game was officially over, there were no longer rules to abide by, but this wasn’t the proper place to unleash that fervency. Not only for the risk of being uncovered by the public, most likely their teammates, but he would never subject Kouki to such a grimy area. He deserved the utmost, and he would always be granted it.

“I never said that.”

Magnetically, Seijuro sealed the gap by brushing his lips against his in what he assumed would be a light, brief kiss. In turn, Kouki leaned against the wall for support, eyes fluttering, and lips returning touch after touch. Until Seijuro finally grasped onto the will to divide their connection.

“I liked it a bit too much.” Self-restraint was beginning to recede. “Had you not come up the time you did… you would have won.”

Kouki laughed hoarsely. “I don’t think anyone looks for a fork for that long.”

Soothing back the clammy, chestnut locks, Akashi planted a kiss on his forehead.

“You should go back. They’re under the impression you weren’t feeling well and I am here to check on you.”

Kouki frowned. “Shouldn’t you come back, too?”

His lover grimaced, though he tried to mask it with a soft chuckle.

“The bulk of your suffering is over,” Akashi stated, “I still need to end mine.”

Lazily peering downward, Kouki caught sight of the flourishing bulge. Up until now, the long, buttoned-down shirt Akashi wore had done well to shield the problem. But given his now ruffled state, that concealment was no longer in place. Pressed up against him, Kouki’s own cock began to twitch in response, and it took every bit of his willpower not to thrust forward and incite the friction.

 “I… don’t mind.”

To his surprise, Akashi was quick to object.

“No, Kouki. Not in these dirty conditions. I won’t allow it.”

He scoffed. “I’m going to have to change anyway…” Kouki’s cheeks tinted. “… for…reasons.”

Locked in a staring match, Seijuro’s rigid mien didn’t change. His head moved at times, mismatched eyes drifting from Kouki’s expression to stare at anything but those wide hazel depths that were before him. For he knew if he gazed into them, any bit of willpower he had would vanish in an instant.

His lover was stubborn, but Kouki had learned how to pull certain strings correctly. Sliding from the wall, he knelt before Akashi and placed a hand on his thigh. Once in place, Furihata peered back up at him, fogged eyes drifting further and further from reality as the love drug continued to course through his system.

“Sei.” Kouki pouted. “I want to finish what I started.”

The smoky tones only evoked his already raging fervor. Reluctantly, Akashi’s head turned in his direction, their gazes locking. He peered into the clouded eyes that were leveled with his waist, and all resolve crumbled. His shoulders slumped, a sigh passing through his clenched lips, and Kouki knew he had won.

Reeling in his triumph, Kouki set to work, hands skidding down his sides and loosening the remaining buttons of Akashi’s shirt. Once pushed aside, he laid a soft kiss on his lower abdomen, fingers moving to undo the buckle of his belt. A small clink, the corners of his lips curling at the satisfied breath above when the tension was slightly reduced.

Long fingers poking in, he freed his lover’s erection from captivity. It sprung forward eagerly, the head already glistening with precum, and Kouki was more than happy to cleanse it. Tongue poking through, he flicked at the tip before easing away.

“Kouki.”

He paused, wondering if his lover was going to grouse about his leisure pace.

“This… won’t be long.”

Kouki bit back a laugh, resuming where he had left off. He swept across the crown a few more times, tongue prodding against the slit and lapping at the bubbling fluid. Aware that Akashi’s sanity was practically teetering on edge, he leaned forward, wrapping his lips around the tip, slowly easing more of Akashi into his mouth. His cock swelled, more silken fluid gushing forth and coating his throat in the most wonderful of ways.

His hand curled around Akashi’s base, and he debated on using his spare to entice the sacs below. Given how built up Akashi was from the previous playfulness, he decided against it, for he knew this pressure would be more than enough to send him over the edge.

Pulse throbbing against his tongue, Kouki suckled at the head, pausing every now and then to swipe his tongue along the vein beneath. As his pace increased, he could feel Akashi’s hips quiver. Kouki was aware he was using every bit of resistance to hold back.

Lips parting, he slowly nodded, giving him approval.

Closing his eyes, he listened in delight at the moan when Akashi began to rock his hips and fuck his mouth. His tip grazed the back of his throat before sliding out to rub against his teeth, and then thrusted in again. Kouki’s hand slithered up his thigh, pausing to rest on Akashi’s hip as to steer his pace. Bobbing his head, he could feel more precum dribbling down his chin, and he knew his lover wasn’t too far from his peak.

“… Kouki,” he rasped, “You…”

He might have had a more slightly persistent stamina, but even he knew he was no match for the drug’s influential effects. Combined with Kouki’s warm mouth wrapped oh so perfectly around his prick, it was sending him straight for nirvana. Akashi’s fingers quivered, threading through the dark locks beneath him, and tugging at them lightly.

Enraptured, Kouki’s gaze unveiled, peering up at his lover with those widened, hazel depths, lips still suckling. And that was all it took for Akashi to come undone.

It was sudden, quick enough to catch them both off guard. Surrendering to the bliss, Seijuro arched his back, lungs gathering enough oxygen to grunt his lover’s name, and cock pulsing wildly. Eyes sealed, he didn’t catch sight of Kouki’s surprised expression when the result of his bliss flowed into his mouth, before slumping back against the wall.

Panting, his euphoric state was cut short when he realized what had been done. Instantly snapping from his trance, Seijuro scrambled to help his lover to his feet, swiping at his lips, and apologizing repeatedly.

Kouki only smiled softly, droplets still clinging to the edges of his mouth.

“For what?”

Relief filled Akashi’s eyes, hands reaching to tug Kouki forward to initiate another kiss. They exchanged caress after caress, Akashi’s hands coasting down his sides, and kindling the rejuvenating flames. Kouki whimpered, lips parting and allowing Akashi’s tongue to begin its invasion, gliding delightfully against his teeth before colliding with his.

Pressing against him, Akashi’s newly formed erection brushed against his clothed one, alerting him of the forthcoming. Kouki dug his fingers into his shoulders, using the advantage to break their contact and bury his face in his lover’s neck.

“This is horrible,” he groaned.

Akashi winced in return. “I’m beginning to see that.”

“How come it hasn’t stopped by now? Shouldn’t it be slowing down somewhat?”

He combed through the dark tresses. “Everyone reacts different. There’s really no telling.”

“Let’s never do this again, Sei,” he whined, “Please.”

Akashi continued to soothe back his hair.

“The aphrodisiac?”

“…No.” Furihata paused. “T-that’s ok, but being here, and…”

He knew he didn’t have to complete his sentence.

“I can agree with that. I prefer to ravish you without any interruptions or anything standing in the way.”

Kouki’s pulse accelerated at the thought. If he wasn’t so damn horny, maybe he would have put up some sort of a fight, a sputtered protest or two. But right now, there was only one place he wanted to be, and it certainly wasn’t out in the public.

“Can we go now?”

Akashi nudged at his nose. “It depends how well you can play sick.”

His lover glared at him, cheeks flushed, skin damp, and hair in ruins.

“This isn’t good enough?!”

Akashi only laughed.

 

 

Under instruction, Kouki remained in the washroom while Seijuro briefly returned to their table. Why, he didn’t know; he never said. Wasn’t he originally supposed to be the one to go back first, and then Akashi? Choosing to reverse the whole arrangement was puzzling, but he wasn’t going to question otherwise. He was content in staying behind.

Perhaps Akashi would inform them of the situation ahead of time, and then they could leave without drawing a scene.

He wanted to laugh, or bury himself alive. Whichever came first. There was certainly a _situation_ at hand, and he sure as hell didn’t plan to reveal what it actually was. Kouki knew his lover was skilled in persuading others, but would he be able to convince them Kouki had suddenly fallen ill? And how? He might have been unsure about a lot, yet Kouki was certain you couldn’t suddenly catch something from just going under a table for a few minutes.

The door opening ceased his mental debate. Akashi was standing there, and for some odd reason, with his own jacket in hand. That was why he left? What did this have anything to do with it?

Kouki frowned, puzzled, when it was handed to him.

“But I’m not cold. I’m pretty sure you knew that.”

He almost seemed amused. “This isn’t to keep you warm, Kouki.”

Confusion only multiplied, and Akashi sighed.

“In case you may have forgotten, my release was taken care of inside your mouth. Yours, on the other hand….”

Furihata’s cheeks pinkened as he peered down. The growing bulge was humiliating enough, but the damp stain on his slacks would have sent him straight into the ground if exposed. His shirt was wrinkled and splotchy from their previous antics, so what choice did he have?

And of course, he had been the one to reject bringing a jacket.

Humiliation aside, he couldn’t help but be touched that Akashi thought of a way to spare him any more discomfort. It was these little gestures that made his heart swell, only now was not the time for them. If anything, the racing of his pulse was only enhancing his fervor and provoking his erection.

On a somewhat positive note, it did aid the sick pretense. As they walked through, Kouki was aware of how well of a decoy it was. People were staring at him in concern…. or thinking he was weird. Either way, it seemed to be a great solution for both dilemmas, for now.

“Are you okay, Kou-chan?”

Of course, Reo would be the first to voice his worry.

Kouki tugged at the jacket. “Ah, y-yeah…I think I’m coming down with something.”

“Again?” Kuroko’s gaze was on him. “Were you not sick a few weeks ago?”

Seijuro’s brow rose. “You were? How come I was not informed of this?”

“You knew about it!” he nearly shouted, hoping his flushed complexion was mistaken for his pretense.

“It was during school,” Kuroko continued, “Furihata-kun had to excuse himself many times.”

Realization struck. “Oh,” Seijuro hummed, “Then.”

“Yes,” Kouki’s tone bled with sarcasm, “ _Then_.”

Could they hurry up and find a way out of this? Kouki eyed the chair, inwardly cringing at the thought. Sitting there with… what was nearly ready to rip through his pants, was not his idea of a comfortable lunch. If anything, he would choose to stand. Even if it made the others look at him oddly, it was a much better decision than sitting against hard wood… when he was already sustaining his own.

A scoff then rudely pierced their discussion.

“If he’s sick, shouldn’t he leave so he doesn’t spread this shit?”

Leave it to Aomine to be the absolute clueless one. No surprise there.

“What a marvelous idea, Daiki. I think we will take our leave. That way, Kouki gets the rest he needs.” He paused, as though remembering. “Nor will he have to tolerate your childish remarks.”

Akashi was quick to comply, assuring his jacket was wrapped firmly around his lover. He then began to gather their belongings from the table, tucking Kouki’s phone into the pocket, before he was stopped by his teammate.

“Wait, Sei-chan.”

They stared at one another for a few moments, and then Reo’s lips twitched into a small smile.

“Please make sure Kou-chan’s well taken care of.”

Akashi nodded, beginning to whisk Kouki away. His lover sputtered at barely being able to utter a proper goodbye, and was then dragged toward the exit.

Once they were out of sight, Aomine settled back in his chair, a smug look on his face.

“Now we got a better chance of not getting sick.”

He was granted three blank stares.

“What are you all looking at me for?”

Kuroko sipped his shake. “You really are blind, Aomine-kun.”

“Ha? What are you talking about, Tetsu?”

Kagami rolled his eyes. “He’s not sick, you idiot. You’re just too stupid to see it.”

“See what? He said he was sick, and he sure as fuck looks it!”

“You just proved my point,” Kagami snorted, “It’s a wonder if you ever get laid with how stupid you are.”

Reo palmed his face, listening to the two argue. Rubbing his eyes, he searched for his phone and swiped at the screen, locating Akashi’s name. Quickly typing in a short message, he returned it to his pocket, his attention once more on the other occupants at the table as Aomine became more and more enraged at not understanding what the hassle was all about.

 _*I don’t know what kind of game it was this time, but don’t ever do it again_.* He had typed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Halfway to the hotel in the cab, Akashi peered down at the screen, and quietly agreed.

At least not in the public eye, that was.


	2. Chapter 2

There was nothing better, Kouki thought idly, nothing more exhilarating than the feel of air gliding across his newly cleansed skin. Except perhaps the equally luxuriant feeling of his lover's naked form pressed against his. Akashi's hands running over that same tingling skin, making him shiver more and more as the seconds ticked past. He felt lips kissing his neck, joined soon by Akashi's tongue lapping away the beads of moisture from their recent shower together.

Neck craned to the side, Kouki's eyes closed, his lips opening to gust out a weak cry.

"Sei." He then shuddered, fingers gripping the sides of Akashi's robe. "A-ah...."

The marks were going to be obvious in the morning. How many times had he gone through this? Most of his friends were aware he was in a relationship... some knew with whom, but others were clueless. Kouki would get roasted every now and then about the marks left behind, but he'd grown not to mind it. It was worth the teasing to feel Akashi's mouth worshiping his neck, even with the pressure of his teeth there, too.

"Kouki."

He allowed himself to slip into a daze, concentrating only on the hands skimming his body and the pressure on his neck.

The ride back from the luncheon had been painstaking. With the drug still wreaking havoc, his libido had been restless. It had taken every ounce of their resistance not to touch one another, even though the game was concluded and the winner had been declared. Somehow, they'd managed to shuffle into a shower first when they arrived home, and hadn't even given into temptation there.

Though Kouki was certain that the ceasefire of their passions was all but over now. Especially if his lover continued to map out his most sensitive regions.

Akashi then pulled back, remaining close enough to whisper into his ear.

"I believe I won this time, Kouki."

The words stopped his pulse.

How could he forget about that? Akashi had won, but it had completely slipped his mind what that meant in the end. Kouki wasn’t ready, even though he had agreed to the terms. But if he didn’t go through with it, he knew he would severely disappoint his lover. And that was something he didn’t wish to do. Not after everything that Akashi had done to assure he would be comfortable throughout the whole situation.

“There’s no need to be afraid,” Akashi coaxed gently, “You will do as you desire.”

Wait, what?

“Huh. Aren’t you supposed to decide what happens?”

Wasn’t that what was supposed to happen? He had won the first game and got to decide how the night went. Akashi had won this one, so he obviously was entitled to the same. Kouki wasn’t too thrilled by that, but he had agreed to the terms. Besides, Akashi had let him do what he wanted… though he was pretty annoyed being tied to a chair… so he should grant him the same flexibility.

“No. I asked for you to take control, did I not? You choose now to assure that occurs.”

Well, that was the last response he had expected. Nonetheless, he knew he lacked the confidence to rise to the challenge. If they were being open, he would have to be straight up honest, and tell Akashi that he was insecure about the whole matter. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to do it, it was more he didn’t know if he could.

“… I’m not sure I can….”

A hand cupped his cheek, the thumb caressing his jaw.

“You are more confident than you give yourself credit for,” Akashi spoke, “There is no rush. You will go at your own pace.”

Kouki’s head lowered, cheeks tinted from the praise.

“I will guide you if needed,” Akashi assured, “There is nothing to fear, Kouki.”

Head still lowered, Seijuro could see how uneasy his lover was. He leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Kouki’s temple in hope to soothe his frazzled nerves.

“Here, let us do it this way.”

Akashi then sat back on his heels, removing the robe entirely.

“Touch me, Kouki.”  

His voice was eager, raspy, and sent shivers crawling up and down Kouki’s spine. Kouki swallowed hard, willing his heartrate to settle as the sight before him continued to steal the his breath. To snag even a glimpse of Akashi from this angle was a rare occasion, rare but gladly accepted. Actually, he wouldn’t mind if this became a regular occasion after their ridiculous game was through with.

Trying to quell his trembling hands, he slid a finger down Akashi’s torso, his cheeks tinting when he instantly reacted. Confidence was something Kouki lacked, but his lover had reassured him multiple times. Even if he thought otherwise. However, there was no blindfold this time, nor was Akashi restrained. He could move whenever he pleased and would be watching him with those luminous eyes of his.

No. He could do this.

Slowly, Kouki tested the waters, leaning forward to seal the gap between them. It was a soft kiss, innocent, but he didn’t wish to rush. Not when the butterflies were already intensely flapping their wings in his stomach. Besides, as fearful as he might have been, he wanted to preserve the moment, as each one, especially the intimate ones between them deserved to be cherished. 

Right away, Seijuro reciprocated the pace, the same featheriness brushing against Kouki’s lips. This puzzled him, given how impatient Seijuro seemed in the beginning. Then again, he knew Kouki was hesitant about the whole ordeal, and was doing everything he could to abate that. Despite that he was the one to be in control, Akashi had promised to guide him, easing him in the needed direction.

At least he had that to fall back onto.

His hands gripped Akashi’s shoulders, pressing his lips against his more firmly. The kiss maintained its pace, and Kouki wanted to scowl at his hesitation. It was becoming ridiculous. They had been swapping spit nearly five minutes ago. Akashi had been the one to incite it, yes, but what difference did it make? This was what he had wanted since the game began, so why was he so reluctant?

Deciding to finally prove that to himself, he pulled back, separating their connection. Akashi’s eyes slid open, confusion brewing within the mismatched depths. But before he could question his lover’s withdrawal, Kouki charged, molding their lips together more boldly than before.

Akashi welcomed the tongue rubbing against his lips, easily parting them to allow access. They mingled for a few moments, Kouki enjoying running his tongue along his lover’s perfect ivories. It was enjoyable, yes, but he had something better in store. There was nothing wrong with savoring the moment, though.

As quick as it began, it ended, and Akashi was once more left bewildered.

Heaving a quiet breath, Kouki dropped another light kiss on his lips before moving to Akashi’s jaw. Butterflies multiplying, he willed his hands to stop trembling, lips pressing kiss after kiss, trailing their way downward. Reaching his pulse point, Kouki laid down another. He stayed there for a bit, as though contemplating his next move.

And then he was gliding down Akashi’s collar bone and peppering the firm skin of his torso with countless touches.

Kouki paused when he reached his next destination. Clamping down on his uneasiness, he flicked his tongue against one of the buds crowning Akashi’s chest, and delighted when the nipple hardened up. He repeated the act with the other, fingers pinching the first until it went perfectly stiff.

Carefully, he scraped his teeth against one, fingers sweeping across the other pert nipple. He took delight in the way Akashi’s breath caught, chest caving in, and small puffs of air expelling from his lips. Kouki resumed his torment, tugging and swiping his tongue against his lover’s nipples until he was satisfied how swollen and red they were.

Trailing down, he sprayed kisses onto Akashi’s abs, his lips gliding across his navel. He paused when he reached the patch of red hair below. It was almost laughable, that he had done this only over an hour ago. So this was definitely not something he needed to shy away from.

Yet, from this angle, from this view, it was a whole other story.

He resumed his journey, kissing along Akashi’s hardening cock until he reached the tip. Flicking his tongue against the slit, he blew softly, prompting a small grunt from above. He bobbed his head, coating the length in saliva and then back up, but this wasn’t somewhere he planned to stay long. Grazing his tongue against the slit one more time, Kouki retreated, hearing Akashi heave an annoyed sigh. It was difficult not to smile to himself. He would never admit to his lover that the small noises he made only fueled him even more.

Pausing for a breath, Kouki realized how far he had wandered. Maybe there was some of the love drug lingering within him, or maybe this had been a desire for him all along. Either way, something was urging him on, and he was more than grateful to accept and fulfill its request.

Akashi had done this to him multiple… countless times... so why couldn’t he at least try? Especially when the opportunity was literally… facing him.

He hadn’t exactly gathered the courage yet, so he went for bought time, bending one of Akashi’s legs toward his chest. Once through, Kouki searched for the bottle beside him. Squeezing it, he coated three of his fingers generously, slowly pressing one against Akashi’s entrance, nudging it inside. He knew Akashi would say to skip the prep, as he didn’t feel he needed it. But that wasn’t the reason for him doing this. If he could get a wider gap, maybe it would be…

Above him, Akashi was puzzled why Kouki had once more slowed in his charge. As far as he was concerned, the prep was wasted time. He didn’t wish to interrupt Kouki, as he knew he was already nervous enough, but this was only going to prolong what he truly desired.

Impatience soon triumphed. He was about to interrupt when something wet slid inside him, causing him to nearly tumble off the bed. To say it blew him away was an understatement. Kouki’s fingers had been replaced with the slickness of his tongue. The tip piloted through the taut ring of muscles, moving to lap at his inner walls, and delivering him the utmost pleasure.

When did his lover gain this boldness? For that matter, why the hell was he even questioning it?

“Kouki,” he managed to somehow gasp.

Closing his ears to any impending discussion, Kouki focused on the task at hand. If he didn’t continue to surprise Akashi, he certainly was doing it to himself. Ask him before today if he had ever considered trying these acts, and he would sputter incoherent nonsense and probably turn five shades of red.

Yet, here he was, trying to decide who was the one really in control. Kouki knew he had been granted the honor, but if Akashi started to breathe any heavier, he wasn’t sure how long he’d be able to maintain the act.

Any logical thoughts began to fragment, the heat and wetness building up his ecstasy. Seijuro wanted so badly to rock his hips, to thrust more into that inviting heat. All he could do was grip the pillows beside him, dull fingernails digging into the cushion. His eyes were sealed shut, his teeth digging into his bottom lip to prevent any noises from escaping, but it was becoming exceedingly difficult to do so.

He was never one for profanity, but _fuck_ did that feel good. After what had occurred at the restaurant, he didn’t think Kouki would continue these acts of boldness. But damn, if he wasn’t more than willing to accept them.

Clutching at the shreds of his sanity, Akashi was panting freely now, having lost the battle in restraining any sounds. Kouki’s tongue lapped against his silken walls, charging every now and then into the spot that spurred him the most. Tears pricked at the edges of his eyes, the kindle in his belly growing and beginning to squeeze stuttering breaths from him.

There was no way he was going to last if this kept up.

Something grasped the head of his arousal. Kouki seemed hesitant, as though reconsidering the matter. But it only lasted a split second, and then he was palming his erection. Akashi’s breaths rose in volume, eyes widening as he kept them fixed on the display below. Kouki’s fingers curled around the head of his cock, thumbing the bubbling slit before he began a slow tugging motion, matching the strokes with the internal assault of his tongue.

He was relentless, the strokes of his tongue only stirring Akashi more and leading him closer and closer to his peak. He knew exactly where to charge, exactly when to pull back, only to drive into the same spot over and over again. And here he kept babbling about how much he lacked confidence.

Surely that had to be a front.

Surrendering to the desire, Akashi began to rock his hips, slamming back to meet the thrusts, wanting to do nothing but let it consume him entirely. How he wanted to stay locked within it. But even for someone who had a stronger stamina, this was far too overwhelming. Resistance placed aside, he began to slowly submit, allowing the different sensations to absorb him. He focused on the wet heat still probing his inside, the fingers curled around his cock, every now and then swiping at the leaking tip.

And then let go.

Hips raising off the bed, Akashi’s mind became a void, lips expelling a fierce sound of pleasure. Eyes rolling back, his cock twitched as he coated his lover’s hand before falling against the pillows. Floating through nirvana, he barely felt Kouki’s tongue laving him clean, delivering another round of pleasure when he circled the tip of his arousal once more.

It was only when his lover was leaning over him that he regained some state of consciousness.

“W-Was that okay?”

Panting, Akashi cracked open an eye to stare up at him incredulously.

“Did you really ask me that?”

Kouki glanced down, cheeks ablaze.

“I’m having a difficult time catching my breath, Kouki.” He gulped his fill of air. “Does that not answer your question?”

Difficult was an understatement. He couldn’t cease the trembling or the tingles running rampant along his spine. Honestly, he felt satisfied with just that, but Kouki had been bold, and Akashi was curious to see what else he could pull from him, what else he had hidden within that shy temperament of his. One he was beginning to believe was a pretense.

Akashi wanted to pat himself on the back for devising the game in the first place, as he never would have been able to free this side of his lover.

Kouki only laughed tensely, scanning the room with his eyes.

“It’s over there.” Akashi nudged his head, knowing exactly what he was searching for. “You threw it on the pillow.”

“Ah, r-right!”

Quickly recovering the bottle, Kouki paused. Why was he so nervous? Maybe before he had some trace of the aphrodisiac remaining then, and now it had vanished entirely. Either way, he was already too deep. With a sigh, he squirted another generous dose into his hand before tossing the container aside. Recoating his fingers, he assured they were well lubed before approaching his lover. Who stopped him before he could continue any further.

“What are you doing, Kouki?”

Puzzled, Kouki answered with, “It’ll hurt, if…”

“I don’t need it.” Akashi flicked his hand. “I can assure that you took care of that.”

Instead, he fetched the bottle himself, and repeated the same gesture.

“Come closer.”

He had fully expected Akashi to coat his cock, preparing him for the main event. Not Akashi leaning down, and suckling on his tip, mouth moving down to the base and back up again. But before Kouki could indulge, he was beginning to cover him, the silken gel sending another shiver up and down his body.

Once he recovered from the sensation, Kouki peered around the hotel room.

“Now what are you looking for?”

“Um, I thought protection, since you know…”

Akashi’s brow elevated. “When was the last time we used that, Kouki?”

“I-I know… but I didn’t know if you wanted to since…you…er…”

A finger slid against his lips, ceasing any more babbling that Akashi found was not needed.

“Stop worrying about everything, Kouki,” he crooned, “Relax.” 

Kouki was then shoved onto his back. His gaze magnified as he peered at his lover in confusion.

“I’ll make this easier for you.” Kouki had no idea how he had yearned to hear those words, especially at this precise moment. “I never expected you to do what you did, so I will bend the rules of the game.”

He scoffed. When did Akashi not manipulate the rules? Somehow, someway, he would find a…

Kouki’s mental ramble was cut short when he noticed Akashi climbing over him. Wait, he wasn’t about to... was he?

“Sei, w-wait.”

He could see the impatience flash in his lover’s eyes.

“Won’t that hurt? You’ve never done this, and this way will be really painful.”

He should have known it was a waste of breath.

“While I appreciate your concern, this is fine.”

“But.” 

It was just as futile to argue. Kouki frowned, far from thrilled that it was going this way, but he decided there was no stopping it. He stationed himself comfortably against the pillows, placing his hands at his sides, as he was unsure where to put them at the time.

Slowly advancing, Akashi hovered over him, locking his thighs against his. He flattened one hand on Kouki’s chest, beginning to mount himself. At times, Kouki had to turn away because he had never been able to see this sight, and it was too embarrassing, especially when it was his length that was about to disappear from view.

Lowering himself, Akashi’s expression alluded to his discomfort. His eyes shut, and he used the pause to pace his breaths.

Kouki bit his lip anxiously, reaching a hand across to rest on Akashi’s cheek.

His eyes fluttered open, and he grasped onto his hand, bringing it to his lips to lay a kiss against his palm.

“I told you.” Kouki’s face was flushed. “That it would be ** _—_** ”

“It’s fine,” Akashi repeated.

Though with how hard he was gripping his hand, Kouki knew it was a front. If this continued, surely his hand would be broken, or at least severely injured. Was this how he had acted when he first tried this position? Kouki couldn’t lie, it was one he was fond of… at times… but to do it when you had never done so… never had… anything but toys up there, that wasn’t the best idea.

Then before he could say anything else, Akashi raised his hips and gradually swung them back down. The sudden movement caused Kouki to grind his teeth, warmth and friction surrounding his pulsing arousal. Never had he felt something clenching around him so tightly. Was this how Akashi felt the first time when he was inside him? Was this how it was each time he was?

Pacing his breath, Kouki could only watch. Akashi said he would guide him, did he not? Then he was sure he would be the one to say something on what he was supposed to do.

“Move, Kouki,” he reassured, “It’s all right to.”

The statement seemed like it couldn’t be true. It was impossible that Akashi could bypass the pain that quickly. Or maybe he could, Kouki thought uncertainly. Either way, he followed through with the command, jerking his hips up, and was granted a pleased grunt. Maybe it wouldn’t be so humiliating after all, not if he was going to be able to hear more of those sounds. To test that theory, Kouki abruptly thrust again, catching him off guard. He was rewarded with a soft moan, Akashi staring down at him with hooded eyes.

For the most part, Akashi had obtained control, which was fine by him. He enjoyed watching him cant his hips, his eyes fluttering and lips opening soundlessly, cock bobbing with each powerful thrust. And yet, he kept his gaze on Kouki no matter what happened. That ardent expression, those hooded eyes, everything from his vantage was absolutely breathtaking.

Kouki’s hands quivered, resting on Akashi’s hips. He wasn’t sure what the exact tempo Akashi desired was, but it would at least keep them in somewhat of a fixed position. His hips still moved, trying to match Akashi’s movements. Other than that, he was clueless on what else he was supposed to do.

Maybe he would just allow Akashi full control.

Akashi seemed to catch on to his internal debate, and angled his gaze to gain his full attention.

“I… I don’t know what to do.”

His response was for Akashi to raise himself up and then back down, eliciting a pleased gasp from both of them.

“You’re doing wonderful, Kouki.” The rawness in his voice caused Kouki to tremble. “Do what I would to you.”

Do what he did? Kouki peered down at Seijuro’s cock, bouncing along with each thrust, smearing precum along his chest. His hand moved toward it, but was quickly denied by Akashi’s voice.

“No,” he somehow rasped, “Not that. Not yet.”

Oh, right. He should have known that was only going to speed up their journey. Akashi had to already been on the edge from before, and this would only make it end quicker. Apparently, he didn’t want it to end that soon; Kouki didn’t either.

Rummaging through his memory, Kouki decided on the next best choice.

He leaned forward, arms wrapping around Akashi’s back and hugged him to him. Using the advantage, he captured one nipple with the tip of his tongue before surrounding it with his teeth. The sounds his lover produced were obviously ones of approval, so he continued with the next, fingers once more toying with the already swollen bud. He lapped at the other, slowly dragging his tongue across and taking delight in how wonderful the swollen tip felt against it.

At least with his face buried and occupied in Akashi’s chest, he didn’t have to see his expressions. If he did, he knew he would hesitate, when those luminous eyes were staring down at him. Not that he didn’t enjoy seeing Akashi’s expressions, those rare ones he barely ever caught a glimpse of, but it was difficult to look at when he was the one that was inside Akashi.

Just thinking about it that way had him going redder in the face.

Pushing that aside, he continued to assault Akashi’s nipples, enjoying the way his body would shiver each time he flattened his tongue. His arms were wrapped around Kouki’s neck, his head tilted back, and giving Kouki a wonderful view of his clavicle. How Kouki wanted to lean forward and paint the pale skin with his tongue and teeth, mark every part of it to show the world that he…

Geez, he really was letting Akashi’s influence rub off on him, wasn’t he? 

His safe resort didn’t last long. Akashi shifted away to get the room to press a kiss to his lips. Now he was staring at Kouki fully once more, and he became trapped in that mischievous gaze, the way Akashi’s eyes would flutter each time their bodies ground into each other.

He wouldn't be able to continue if it stayed like this.

Kouki froze. Puzzled by the sudden pause, Akashi went to question why. But before he could say anything, he was pushed off of his lover and down onto his back.

“Kouki?”

Red-faced, Kouki leaned over him.

“I…I can do it,” he asserted.

But he wasn’t going to do it this way. Kouki realized if he were to place Akashi on his stomach, his face would be hidden. He wouldn’t have to see that expression that made his pulse accelerate and his palms sweat.

Then, he could really go through with everything the way he claimed he would.

“Um, can you lay on your stomach?”

He was granted an odd stare.

“It’s…it’s just!... that when you do it to me, it feels really good…a-and.. this might be better.”

Yeah, that made sense. He wasn’t _lying_ , but at least this way he could continue without any issues. Though he wasn’t sure how he was going to take over, at least he didn’t have to directly stare at Akashi.

“So, you want me to position myself how I usually have you.”

Kouki quickly nodded.

To his relief, Akashi abided. Only he had completely forgotten exactly how the position was, and was given that answer when Akashi did lie on his stomach, but elevated himself to where he was resting on his knees.

Swallowing thickly, Kouki found it difficult to turn away from the sight of Akashi’s backside. A thin trail of fluid was escaping, trickling down his thigh and onto the sheets. One way or the other, he was absolutely positive it had come from him. This was more embarrassing than facing him, but at least this way Kouki couldn’t see his expression. Nor could Akashi see his, which he knew at the moment was competing with a tomato for who could be more vividly red.

Trembling, Kouki’s hands skated down Akashi’s sides, and he lined up behind him, pressing in his cock without any trouble. At least for him, there wasn’t any. He hoped it wasn’t still painful for Akashi, even though he would just tell him it was fine. But, Kouki couldn’t hear any objections, so he took it a sign to move on.

Now sheathed fully inside, Kouki nearly jumped at the soft noise of contentment that slipped from Seijuro’s lips.

“I have to agree with you, Kouki.” Akashi paused to exhale. “We should have done this in the first place.”

Kouki snorted. “I told you that, Sei, but you wanted to do it the other way.” 

“I was trying to make it easier for you since you seemed so reluctant.”

The easiest was this manner. He had to do the work, yes, as it was different than Akashi being on top and guiding him with his own thrusts. But this way, he could surrender to his desires, and hopefully grant Akashi the utmost of pleasure, without having to be embarrassed about it.

Kouki tried not to sigh. He really could be a coward, couldn’t he?

Insecurities tossed swiftly aside, he acted. He initiated a gentle pace, one he knew Akashi would most likely be frustrated in time. His hips rocked slowly, his arousal sliding through without any issue. Maybe it was a good idea that Akashi choose to loosen himself in the previous position. Hopefully now it would be less painful. To him, it hadn’t been, but his lover had a higher tolerance.

Why was he thinking about this now?

Kouki shook his head to clear it. Akashi’s breathing had once more elevated and he had begun to press back, meeting each thrust in perfect sync. He could only hear and feel these changes in his lover, but Kouki knew he wanted to see as well.

Hands skimming down Akashi’s back, Kouki gripped his sides, pulling him more toward him and bringing forth a sharp gasp. He leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss against the back of Akashi’s neck, his hips beginning to increase their pace and charge forward mercilessly. For a split second, he thought maybe he had been too abrupt, but by the pleased noises beneath him, he was certain he was on the right track.

“Switch angles, Kouki,” Akashi gasped.

He knew what that meant, as he himself would constantly say those words when he was in this position. Carefully he moved to the right, his thrusts driving into the spot he knew that roused Akashi the most. By the choked moan he received, he knew that he had struck it.

Lips clasped to fevered skin, Furihata began to create a canvas of marks along the pale neck. He nipped his way from there, down to Akashi’s shoulders where he suckled, pulling back to admire the reddened splotch his efforts produced. Akashi didn’t desist, so he resumed gliding down his lover’s skin, tongue trailing and teeth imprinting as he went.

Kouki moved on eventually, fingers sliding under his arms to pinch at the protruding nipples. With all they had endured throughout the whole ordeal, Kouki was certain that any touch to them, even the gentlest of touches, would only add into the mix of pleasure. He tugged for extra measure, massaging the tips in between his fingers.

“Kouki.” He could feel his cock harden more at how breathless Akashi sounded. “I have no… idea why I never suggested this a long time ago.”

God, those words were wonderful to hear. Kouki never thought he would hear them, but there they were, and he couldn’t help but feel honored.

To show his gratitude, he busied himself with his lover’s neck, sliding down to nip at the shell of his ear. He could hear him panting, feel the way he was trembling beneath him, though he was a lot quieter than he usually would be. Still, Kouki would relish whatever noise managed to expel from Akashi’s lips.

Face buried within the pillow, Akashi’s eyes were clenched shut, teeth digging into his bottom lip. As he continued to remain synced with Kouki’s thrusts, he could feel the coil wrapping tighter around him, and beginning to prepare him for what he had yearned for the most.

Was this how Kouki felt when he was in this position? All the time they had been together, and never once had he allowed this thought to cross his mind. His pride had always prevented that; it had always assured that he was the dominant one, that he was the one in control for his own sake. If he knew it was anything like this, he would have requested this a damn long time ago.

What a fool he had been.

Kouki retreated smoothly from his narrow opening, stealing looming paradise from him and leaving him feeling empty. Akashi tried not to growl, knowing he was mere moments away from experiencing release. He knew his lover was nervous, but this had happened one too many times, and he wasn’t sure at this point if they would ever see things through to the end.

More frustrated than anything, Akashi went to voice his complaints. Yet he was suddenly thrown on his back once more. Kouki was beginning to learn far too fast for his liking.

This would have been fine, if Kouki hadn’t had him in such an uncomfortable position, his legs resting on the side of his head. Aside from that, this angle was extremely dangerous. There was only one spot his release when he reached his peak would go, and Akashi surely wasn’t going to have that happen.

He would admit that he was up for a lot of things, but this surely was not one.

“No, Kouki,” he began, “Not this way. This is going to cause a problem.”

His neck began to protest, and it had only been a minute or two since this began. Never could he recall putting his lover in this position, and he had no idea why Kouki would even think to do it to him. Staring at his bobbing cock, Akashi could see more fluid leak from the tip, could feel his insides beginning to tighten, and the burning pit in his stomach begin to enhance.

“Kouki!”

His protests were drowned out, Kouki allowing bliss to consume him. Akashi continued to pull him in, wrapping his warmth around him, and milking his cock to satisfaction. It was impossible to tear himself away, impossible to do anything other than continue to charge into Akashi’s silken walls.

Feeling Akashi tighten around him, he didn’t hear the surprised gasp over his own cries. All that mattered at the moment, was the heat surrounding him, pulling him deeper and deeper into sheer nirvana.

And then, all he saw was white.

* * *

 

“Kouki.”

The bedcovers were shuffled, a brunet form quickly retreating back into them.

“You are being awfully reticent for someone who just made me ** _—_** ”

He was cut off by the blankets rustling, Kouki scrambling to cuff his mouth with his hands.

“D-don’t say it!”

Lost in the blaze of passion, Kouki had failed to realize the position he’d placed Akashi in. He had been at such an angle, when he hit his peak, his release had landed straight on his face. It wasn’t until the flashes of light had vanished, that Kouki had realized his error. Oh, and what an error it had been.

He had rushed from the bed to search for a cloth, anything that would clean the mess off his lover’s face. Even though Akashi had tried to assure him it was okay (though his tone had been entirely unconvincing at the time).

Akashi sighed, gently removing the hand from his mouth.

“And here you kept saying you had no confidence.”

His face was scarlet. “I-I didn’t mean for that to happen! It was probably that stupid thing you gave us at the beginning!”

“Kouki, the aphrodisiac only lasted a few hours.” Akashi sounded positively amused. “What came afterwards was all your doing.”

Sinking back into the covers, Kouki peeked over at his lover. There was one question he wanted the answer to, one he’d wondered about since they had started this dumb game.

“Why did you want me to…?”

“To take control? It was to build your confidence, which you seem to think you lack.” Akashi chuckled. “Though, I seemed to have benefitted from it, for the most part.”

Kouki frowned, puzzled by the answer.

“So… this wasn’t a game to see who could win…it was…”

“I have told you time and time again that you have confidence.” He leaned over to sweep the dark tresses from Kouki’s eyes. “Somehow, I was going to have to prove to you that you did. This game succeeded in that.”

His heart started pounding. So this had been out of a pure motivation after all, and not Akashi letting the impish side of him reign free.

“W-we could have done that differently! I really thought you were playing this game from the start to test me.”

Seijuro continued to brush his hair. “I must admit, the first one was merely a test. You were so determined, and I wanted to see that come to life. But then when you didn’t fulfill the challenge with what I thought you had wanted, the second game was created.”

“That was a dumb idea,” he mumbled, sinking down to hide his scarlet complexion.

“It worked though, no?” Akashi nudged, “Do you feel more confident?”

Kouki rose back up, the blankets still concealing him from his nose downward.

“Y-yeah,” he mumbled, “I do.”

Akashi seemed pleased by the answer.

“Then I want you to keep at it. You’ve had it in you all along… your confidence simply needed to be provoked.”

Kouki floundered inwardly. There was a slim chance, if any, this conversation wasn’t about to take an even more embarrassing turn.

“You mean for when we…”

“Not only for that,” Akashi interjected, “But also when you’re on the court. Anywhere. You know now that you have the ability to do whatever you want.”

Why did he always have such a way with words? Words that made his heart race, and Kouki wanting to do nothing more than hug him and ramble on and on about his appreciation?

“I-I don’t know if I can.” Kouki lifted the covers, granting his full attention. “But I can try.”

Akashi smiled. “I will accept that answer.”

He was about to retreat once more when a sudden thought struck him.

“Can I ask for a favor, then?”

His lover hummed.

“D-do you think we can do those games every now and then?” Geez, what was he asking?! “Not like how we’ve done them, but mostly just for us…”

Akashi’s grin was enough to make him want to run off and hide in the bathroom.

“See? You are acting bolder already, Kouki.”

He fumed, his ears easily matching his scarlet complexion.

“J-just answer the question!”

Akashi inclined his head. “If that is what you wish, but then I have a favor to ask in return.”

Oh, no.

“W-what is it?”

And once more those mismatched eyes lost their inherent mischief, replacing it with an affectionate spark.

“Promise me that when you want to take control, that you’ll do it. That you won’t ask, and everything will be of your own accord.”

Kouki frowned. He knew what happened when other people tried to act similarly to Akashi.

“Won’t that make you mad? If I did that in the middle…”

“Quite the opposite,” he confirmed, “I would be delighted to experience it again.” 

Eyes wide, Kouki peered to the side. Did he really hear that? Was he really allowed to do exactly what he wanted, what he had usually been afraid to do because he didn’t know how Akashi would react?

The notion made his pulse accelerate.

“O-okay.”

Akashi covered his ear and leaned forward.

“Hmm? What was that? You have to speak a little clearer.”

With a huff, Kouki shouted, “I said okay!”

Of course, Akashi didn’t seem satisfied by the remark.

“I will make sure you never forget to uphold that promise.” 

Kouki scoffed, though his expression revealed the tiniest hint of a smile.

“You do that,” he muttered. “Now can I go back to hiding? I’m not exactly over that I made you do that… all over your face.”

Akashi chuckled, leaning down to kiss the tip of his nose. 


End file.
